<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A really bad description of reality by L0S3R43V3R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659267">A really bad description of reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R43V3R/pseuds/L0S3R43V3R'>L0S3R43V3R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A really bad description of series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Self-Harm, Derealization, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drug Abuse, Fanfiction, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Overdose, References to Addiction, Self-Harm, addiction to fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R43V3R/pseuds/L0S3R43V3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A really bad description of pain’ is the first work of the series.</p><p>This work is not for the faint of heart. Tags and warnings will be added as they take place in the story to attempt to prevent spoilers.</p><p>Dream starts to blend fanfiction with his dreams and in turn, his reality. He sees parallels between the stories and real life. He begins to forget what happened in real life vs what happens in the stories. What happens when you don’t even trust your own reality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A really bad description of series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What if you were my boyfriend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked at his friend. When he saw that he was still sleeping, he smiled. Then, he turned on his phone to continue a story that he had started the night before.</p><p>He had been falling in love with the trope of fake relationships. He liked the idea that one of the friends reached out to the other to be their boyfriend. It was like they considered the other as close enough to be their boyfriend already. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George heard a knock on the door and ran over to it. He looked in the peephole and he smiled when he saw his friend behind it. He opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’ve been waiting all day for you to get here.” George said to the tall man. “I have been waiting all day to get here. I’m so glad I’m able to see you right now.” Dream replied.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had been hugging each other for a while when Dream looked over George’s shoulder. He saw a woman looking at them with a smile. To her right was a taller man. Dream released George and made his way over to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Hello, I’m George’s mom, this is his dad.” She says pointing over to the man to her right. “You must be Clay. I’m glad that George was able to find such a handsome young man.” She finished and Clay shook her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he shook George’s father’s hand. “A nice strong grip. You better take care of him, or I might steal him.” His dad laughed and his mother lead him away from the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Um, our bedroom is this way.” George said as he lead Dream down a hallway. As soon as they got there Dream jumped up on the bed. Stretching his whole body across it. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Scoot over, I have to get in too.” George said. Dream groaned and rolled over to the right side of the bed. George smiled and crawled into the left side. He thought he had won the battle until Dream stretched across the bed again. This time, laying on top of George too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Dream! Stay on your side!” George yelled. Dream didn’t move. “You lied to your parents and this is your punishment.” Dream replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Since when have you been someone who cares about morals. Just get off of me, you’re heavy.” George argued.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream stopped and read the line again. ‘Get off of me, you’re heavy.’ That’s what George said when he first arrived here. What a silly coincidence. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dream turned off his phone, he was really thirsty. So, he got up and went to the kitchen. He downed an entire glass of water and put the glass into the dishwasher. Then he went to the bathroom.</p><p>When he made it back to the room he was exhausted. He climbed onto George’s bed and fell right asleep. He had asked George if they wanted to sleep together. And he hadn’t said no, so he wouldn’t mind.</p><p>He didn’t mind the first time either, so Dream guessed that it really wasn’t a problem.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream had gotten a phone call from his mom. “You are always so alone, I never hear about your love life. Do you even like people?” She asked Dream through the phone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>”Yeah, I do like people and people like me back. In fact, I have a boyfriend.” Dream replied.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His mom smiled at his reply. “Oh, well why don’t you tell me about him. What’s his name?” <br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“His name is George. And I’m actually at my <span class="u">boyfriend’s</span> place right now.” Dream replied triumphantly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>”Aw, that’s nice. You can send me pictures and videos of you guys while you’re over there then.” She said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream hadn’t thought about his words until now. He had told his mom that his best friend, who he is currently visiting, was his boyfriend.<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But he wasn’t going to take anything back. So after he finished talking about their ‘relationship’ he hung up. He was going to prove to his mom that he wasn’t lonely.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream woke up. He had to prove to his mom that he wasn’t lonely. He went to sit up only to realize that something was holding him.</p><p>He looked over and saw George had wrapped his arms around him. His cheek was smushed against Dream’s side and he was smiling.</p><p>Dream thought that this was perfect evidence and took a picture with his phone. He smiled and relaxed back into the bed.</p><p>Even though he wasn’t his real boyfriend, he still thought that the interaction was cute.</p><p>That’s when Dream’s morning drowsiness went away. He pried himself out of George’s grip and stood up. He had really thought that he was his fake boyfriend.</p><p>What was he even doing on George’s bed anyways?</p><p>He didn’t know how he got there for the second time without noticing. But that wasn’t the problem. What was the problem again?</p><p>Dream couldn’t think straight and went to the kitchen to start making food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Dream made and ate his breakfast, he sat on the couch and turned on his phone. He opened the story that he was reading the night before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream rolled off of George and to the edge of the bed. George frowned. He didn’t know why he was sad, this is what he wanted. He rolled all the way to the edge of his side and fell asleep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George woke up engulfed in warmth. He breathed in pine and sighed. He cuddled into the warmth and he felt it move. He looked up and saw a face looking down at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Hiya Georgie.” Dream said and George scrambled out of his grasp in fear. Dream started to wheeze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What the hell, Dream. You scared me.” George whined. “Aw, I’m sorry Georgie. Do you wanna cuddle the fear away.” Dream teased still laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. He stretched and turned around to see Dream staring at him. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” George teased. Making Dream turn around and get off the bed himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George laughed at his reaction. He gathered his clothes and ran to the bathroom. He was chased by Dream as they both tried to reach the bathroom before the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George had made it there first and closed and locked the door. “Ha, I guess I’m just better.” George said, flaunting his victory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Oh come on, we should just shower together. Let me in!” Dream said, teasing George.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George blushed but calmly replied, “no, Dream. We cannot shower together. Go wait your turn.” Dream huffed but waited.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While Dream was waiting, he got a phone call from his mom. “Hey honey, how are you?” She asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m doing good. I’m at my boyfriend’s house right now.” Dream replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream stopped reading as he remembered he was at his ‘boyfriend’s’ house right now. He went to his and his boyfriend’s room to wake him up. It was already noon so Dream figured that he had enough sleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>After George woke up, Dream had made both of them lunch and they sat down at the table to eat.</p><p>”Oh, George, I have a small favor to ask of you.” Dream told George. George looked up from his food and at his friend. “Yeah, what’s up Dream?” George replied.</p><p>”So, my mom called earlier and she was talking about me being all lonely since I haven’t dated someone in a while. And I had gotten tired of her telling me the same thing so I told her I was dating someone. And I was kinda currently with the person I was dating and that person is kind of... you.” Dream looked at George when he finished.</p><p>George’s jaw dropped, spilling all of the water that was in his mouth onto his pants and the floor. </p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Picture time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream take couple’s pictures together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” George asked. <br/>
<br/>
“Uh, I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you about it beforehand I was really not thinking. But could you please help me?” Dream sputtered the apology. He needed George’s help or else his mom would get mad at him for lying.</p><p>George sat there staring at Dream. Dream probably messed up big time on this one.</p><p>George blinked a few times and then laughed. “You told your mom that you were dating me? Really? That’s such a lie, it’s like something out of a fanfiction.”</p><p>Dream stared at him. ‘Fanfiction? It does kind of seem like a fanfiction right now.’ Dream thought to himself. Dream’s stare continued as he waited for an answer.</p><p>”Wait. Really? Dream, you. First, you like men?” George asked. Dream blinked. ‘Why did I tell her that it was George. I’m straight.’ Dream thought.</p><p>”Yes, I’m bi.” Dream said. He didn’t understand the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was just spouting out lies at this point.</p><p>”Oh, okay. Um, and you told her that I was your boyfriend?” George asked. Dream nodded.</p><p>George sighed. “All right. So, what do you need me to do?”</p><p>”So, she asked for pictures and that’s the whole reason I brought it up. She wants me to take pictures with you so that she knows that I’m like, ‘in a happy relationship.’” Dream replied.</p><p>George sighed and stood up. “Well, let’s take some pictures then.” He said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Dream had told his mom that I was his boyfriend. And he’s bi, and he just now came out in the weirdest way possible.’ George thought as he tried to process the information.</p><p>He had been taken to the living room where they were going to take their photos. “So, what pictures are we going to take?” George asked as he was sat down on the couch.</p><p>”Well, we can start off with one sitting down right here.” Dream sat down next to George. “And then you lean your head on my shoulder and I lean my head to be on top of yours.” Dream explained and started to form the pose.</p><p>He placed George’s head gently onto his shoulder. George was embarrassed and he tried to get comfortable. He was sitting on the right as his head leaned to the left to be on top of Dream’s shoulder.</p><p>”Oh come on. You gotta scoot the rest of your body over here too. George slowly shifted his lower half next to Dream. He left an inch of room and Dream didn’t mind it as he placed his head on top of George’s.</p><p>George looked up at Dream and heard a camera click. “You really are a natural at this. My mom’s going to love this. It’s so cute.” Dream smiled and George blushed.</p><p>”Okay, now this next one. Are you okay with sitting on my lap?” Dream asked. George thought that he could explode but nodded. His body didn’t move and he felt Dream’s hands on his sides.</p><p>Dream lifted him onto his lap with ease. George was shocked at how he could do that and looked back at Dream. Dream looked at him and George heard the camera click again.</p><p>”Oh ho my god George! How are you so good at this? It’s like you’re reading my mind as well.” Dream smiled as he stared at the picture. George didn’t move from his place on Dream’s lap but shuffled a bit in embarrassment.</p><p>”Okay, this one, we are just going to look at the camera, okay?” George nodded and slid off of Dream. Dream aimed the camera at them and George saw his face.</p><p>His face was tinted pink and he had a goofy smile on his face. He wanted to laugh but he didn’t want to ruin the picture.</p><p>”Okay, three, two, one~” Dream clicked on the button and the camera clicked. Dream also had his lips pressed against George’s cheek. Dream shifted away to look at the picture.</p><p>George say there frozen. He touched his cheek and looked at Dream. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just needed one of these pictures.” Dream explained.</p><p>George didn’t know how to react. How was someone supposed to react to their best friend/crush kissing them. He took his hand off of his cheek and stared at. Dream had really kissed him.</p><p>”Uh, is that all you needed?” George asked shakily. Dream looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, thank you George I really appreciate it. And I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries on that last one. I really should have asked.” Dream said.</p><p>”Oh, it’s fine, I would have freaked out if you asked me beforehand and messed up the photo. Um, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” George said as he started to walk away. He wanted to see himself in the mirror.</p><p>And as you’d expect, he was a mess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream stared at his phone. He had made it to his mom’s contact and he didn’t know how to feel.</p><p>His mom hadn’t called him since he first arrived.</p><p>Then, he remembered the dream again. He had let himself forget that it was actually a dream. How could he have confused the Dream with real life? This was like some really weird fanfiction.</p><p>He had blended stories with his dreams and he let his dreams slip into the memory of his actual life.</p><p>He had made George do all of that.</p><p>He had kissed George. What the fuck was he doing with his life? He  had to keep lying. He couldn’t let George figure out that the entire thing was a dream.</p><p>He stared at the images. Why did he think to kiss George? Did he actually like him? Or was it just the fanfiction?</p><p>Dream was straight, but he could live with the thought that he liked George. He probably did like George. Probably, he wouldn’t be able to tell now anyways. He had to spend more time with George to analyze his actions.</p><p>With that he went to the bathroom. He hadn’t heard the door close so he assumed that he wasn’t doing anything that Dream didn’t want to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got to the door and saw George staring at himself in the mirror. “Ugh, I look like such a mess,” he groaned. </p><p>Dream walked in behind him. “Yeah, you do, it’s a pretty cute look if you ask me.” Dream said, teasing George.</p><p>His face got even redder. Dream wheezed, and George sighed and turned on the faucet. “Stop it, Dream.” He demanded as he rubbed his face with the water.</p><p>Dream’s wheeze died down into a laugh and he hugged George from behind. “Aw, I’m sorry Georgie. I like it when you’re a mess.” George sighed.</p><p>”Get out. I need to deal with this.” Dream laughed and left the bathroom. George closed the door and locked it. Dream smiled, knowing that he had done nothing to make George seriously mad.</p><p>He was just teasing, and he left when he was told to. So, he went back to the living room to sit on the couch. He took the remote and went onto YouTube to scroll through the videos on the recommendation page.</p><p> </p><p>Soon George came out of the bathroom to join him on the couch. George smiled as he leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream smiled too.</p><p>”Don’t say anything.” George said and Dream chuckled. They relaxed on the couch together and watched video after video.</p><p>”Hey, why did you ask me to come over here in the first place?” Dream asked.</p><p>George looked up at him. “I just kinda missed you, I wanted to be able to see you and stuff. I was actually really nervous the day you were going to arrive. Then, I saw you and I was just happy.”</p><p>Dream smiled wider. He had made George forget about his nervousness. “You know, I’ve actually been having dreams about you. Dream where we would just sit and talk and laugh together. It never got any farther than that.” Dream said. </p><p>George smiled, “Really? Is that why you wanted to come see me so soon?” Dream thought to himself, ‘actually it was because I was reading fanfiction and I thought that this trip would end with us living happily together.’</p><p>”Yeah, that’s part of the reason that I decided to come here.” Dream replied.</p><p>George sighed, leaning his body more into Dream’s, “I’m glad that you came.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>George was happy that Dream was having dreams about him but he was also disappointed. Dream had been having dreams about him and George being friends and hanging out together. While George was having dreams about them falling in love with each other.</p><p>He knew that the Dream in his dreams couldn’t actually be the real Dream. But he had hoped for it to be true. Stuff like that really only happens in fanfiction.</p><p>He did enjoy the fact that he and Dream were comfortable with each other now. So comfortable that they could pretend to be boyfriends and people probably wouldn’t be able to tell.</p><p>While they were watching the videos, Dream had grabbed onto him and laid down on his back. Making George lay down on top of him.</p><p>They had become so comfortable that an action like this was normal to the. And George could pretend that they actually were dating for a second. He could think about how this is what their future could be if Dream fell in love with him.</p><p>He hoped that some day, he could have a future with Dream. And they could stop pretending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, look at them. They’re so happy. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What if I wanted to be your boyfriend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George spend their last days together and then Dream has to leave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had already fell asleep in his arms and he had turned off the tv.</p><p>This really was like a dream or some kind of cute and fluffy fanfiction. It was really weird how everything just worked out.</p><p>George had agreed to be his fake boyfriend, he had done the poses, he didn’t get mad when Dream kissed him. And he was actually flustered when it happened. Really flustered, he was a cute mess.</p><p>Dream smiled as he looked down at the older man. He looked so comfortable sleeping on him. And he was really cute then too. Dream kissed the top of his head and then continued to stroke his scalp.</p><p>George smiled in his sleep and Dream was happy. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>This feels too fake to be real.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s face fell as he took out his phone. He looked at the pictures and then he looked at George.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is George, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was George. He was there in Dream’s arms. This wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a fanfiction. This was real life. And Dream just had to accept the blessings. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Right? That’s what he was supposed to do?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream decided to not think about it too deeply. He needed sleep. He held onto George as he slowly drifted into slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George woke up in Dream’s arms. He smiled and hugged the man below him. He wondered what happened in the past day that made Dream suddenly want to be closer to him.</p><p>‘Was it the fact that we’re pretending to date? Or was it something else entirely? Does Dream actually like me? No. That has to be marked off the list because Dream was stra-‘ George cut himself off.</p><p>Dream was bi. George technically had a chance with him. But Dream would never want to date him. They were best friends and even if they wanted to, they couldn’t date.</p><p>They lived so far away from each other. It wouldn’t be fair to date him. There would be no physical interaction and it would all be pointless. They would do the same things that they did as friends.</p><p>So George didn’t really care for a relationship with Dream at the moment. Later in life? Maybe. But now, it seems like a far off dream.</p><p>Then Dream shuffled and woke up. George placed his chin on Dream’s chest and looked up at him. Dream looked down and smiled. He ruffled George’s hair and George smiled wide, closing his eyes in comfort.</p><p>”George, I’m going to miss you when I’m gone. I have to leave today.” Dream said.</p><p>George’s face fell. “You’re leaving today? When?” George asked frantically sitting up. He was on Dream’s lap as Dream sat up as well.</p><p>”Yeah I have about ten more hours to pack and then I have to be on a plane. Back to Florida.” Dream replied holding George’s face.</p><p>”You really have to go?” George whispered. Dream put their foreheads together. “Yes, George, I have to leave.” He said as he pulled away and leaned his head back on the arm rest.</p><p>”I will miss you. But I can come back some other time. Don’t worry too much about it George.” Dream said. <br/><br/></p><p>George laid back down on top of Dream and hugged him. Dream hugged back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s presence. Then Dream had to go pack and they let go of each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Dream had finished packing and he had seven more hours left. They decided to play more Minecraft while they had time.</p><p>They wanted to see if they could beat Minecraft while one had the mouse and one had the keyboard. George had decided to sit on Dream’s lap so that he could reach the mouse. He was shorter than him so it really wasn’t a problem.</p><p>Dream sag his chin on George’s as they played the game. “Okay, eat the chicken.” George said. Dream looked at him. “We are down half a hunger bar.” Dream laughed. George looked up at him. “Eat it!” He said.It was the same thing as playing Minecraft as Siamese twins.</p><p>George and Dream had made it to the end. They were standing on one of the pillars, a water bucket in their hand.  “Okay George, I’m going to jump off.” Dream said, smiling.</p><p>”No Dream we are so close don’t.” George said. Dream laughed as he inched forward. “DREAM NO.” George screamed as he attempted to get Dream’s hand off of the keyboard.</p><p>”George!” Dream yelled as he accidentally pressed the “w” key and jumped off the pillar. George tried to reach the mouse and spam the right button, but to no avail. They died and George groaned.</p><p>He got up off of his lap and faced him with a pout. Dream was wheezing. “George! Why?!” Dream said between wheezes. George sighed.</p><p>He sat back on Dream’s lap. This time pressing their chests together as he put his chin on Dream’s shoulder. He stretched out his arms and legs and just sat there. Dream’s laugh died down and he sighed.</p><p>They had two more hours together. Then Dream would have to leave and they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a while. They both decided to savor the moment as Dream looked around the world that they were in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream would have to leave in an hour and they were heading to the airport. They made it there with twenty minutes to spare. Dream and George sat down on the benches next to where Dream would board his flight.</p><p>Then twenty minutes turned into ten.</p><p>“Hey George. What if I wanted to be your boyfriend?” Dream said out of nowhere.</p><p>”Then uh- nothing would really change. We already act like boyfriends.” George said seriously. He was too clueless to understand Dream’s true intentions.</p><p>”Nothing would change, huh?” Dream said. He heard his flight being called. He turned to start walking over there.</p><p>”I think that if you wanted to be my boyfriend, I would let you. And then we could be boyfriends.” Dream said.</p><p>He really didn’t want his last words to be that so instead of taking his first step toward the plane he turned around to face George.</p><p>Then he grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks in his palms. He leaned in and George closed his eyes. Dream was an inch away when he kissed George’s nose.</p><p>He smiled and let go of George. “Goodbye Georgie, thanks for inviting me.” Dream said as he walked off. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George stood still. When he opened his eyes Dream was already walking away. George didn’t know what had just happened.</p><p>Dream had changed so much, their relationship had changed so much from the time that they first met. George walked away from where he was standing and out the building. He climbed into the car that was waiting for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had a lot to think about when he got home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That beginning part was really weird wasn’t it. This isn’t fake, it’s real. Right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sapnap?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Sapnap have a little argument.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had woken up in his bed. He remembered that he had flown back home and left George behind with a really weird goodbye.</p><p>‘George had closed his eyes. What was he expecting? Would he really have let me kiss him?’ Dream thought as he was making breakfast. George really hadn’t said that he didn’t want to be his boyfriend.</p><p>All he said was that it would be the same and that confused Dream. George had really thought about what it was like to be Dream’s boyfriend. Dream smiled at the thought.</p><p>That meant he had a chance with George. But it reminded him of another story that he had read. Him and George met up and George ended up realizing his feelings for Dream. Then he plans a whole meet up three months after the fact to tell him.</p><p>Except in real life Dream was the one that figured out his feelings for George. <br/><br/></p><p>Real life?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, this wasn’t some stupid fanfiction. This was real life.</p><p> </p><p>But is it really real life? What if it is a fanfiction?</p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t be. These things that happened were real. He had the pictures for proof. <br/><br/></p><p>Pictures that you took while you were in the fanfiction. Is this even your real room? <br/><br/></p><p>Dream had videos and pictures of Patches to confirm that his house was indeed his house.</p><p> </p><p>Where are you right now? Are you dreaming? Is someone writing this down?</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s food had burnt on the pan he was cooking it on while he was having an argument with himself. <br/><br/></p><p>‘Ha. That wouldn’t happen in a fanfiction. When people are thinking in fanfics time seems to stop for some reason.’ Dream thought and smiled as he threw the burnt remains of food in his trash.</p><p>He cleaned off his pan and he looked at it.</p><p>’Did I eat already? I don’t remember eating.’ Dream thought as he stared at the now clean pan. He shrugged it off, thinking that he had just forgotten he had ate.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got on Discord and saw that George and Sapnap were already in a call together. He decided to join them.</p><p>”Hey guys.” Dream said when he joined. “Hey Dream.” George said in a questioning tone. “Yeah” he replied. “Who do you think, out of the two of us, is better at chess?” Sapnap replied for George.</p><p>”I don’t know. Uh, George I guess.” Dream said. “See I told you-“ Sapnap started yelling but George cut him off. “Wait, Dream. Who is better at speedrunning?” George asked.</p><p>”Uh, well I guess George.” Dream answered. “What the hell! Dream?” Sapnap yelled. Dream was confused at what he was saying. “Well that settles it George. You see how much I matter to you guys?” Sapnap said, hurt in his voice.</p><p>”Sapnap, you know you matter to us.” George tried reassuring him.</p><p>“Oh yeah, because you get to meet up with Dream the second you ask him while living far away from him but I can’t visit Dream even though I only live a car drive away from him. That’s what you define me mattering as. You’re an asshole George.” Sapnap yelled. He said the last sentance softly, his voice cracking like he was about to cry.</p><p>”Sapnap, it isn’t like that. I just-“ Dream stopped. He didn’t know what he was going to say. Admit that he liked George right in front of him. Would that really solve the problem by making Sapnap the third wheel?</p><p>”Thats what I thought. No words of explanation. I remember when I actually meant something to you guys. Before it was Dream and George and their other friend. I don’t want to just be the ‘other friend’ anymore.” Sapnap said. His voice was very soft, like if he raised it any higher he would break.</p><p>Dream and George didn’t know what to say and they quietly let their friend leave. Dream and George sat there in silence. Dream had really just lost one of his best friends, over some stupid trip to visit George to ‘live out his fanfiction fantasies.’</p><p>Dream could hear George start to sniffle through his headphones. “George.“ Dream started. “I messed things all up. I bring up the fact that we had visited each other and me and Sapnap started arguing and then you joined and it’s just-“ George cried. The hiccups cut off his words as he gasped for breath.</p><p>Dream couldn’t believe how in five minutes he had made both of his friends cry. “George it’s okay, I’m sure that we can work things out with him. We just have to give it some time.” Dream said.</p><p>George didn’t reply, his cries replaced any silence that could have filled his ears. Dream wished that he could hug him and kiss him and tell him that it was all going to be okay. But that wasn’t the case, as he was all the way back in Florida.</p><p>Instead, he sat there and let George cry. He gave reassurance every once in a while but he couldn’t do much more than that. It was a very eventful evening for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it did remind him of another fanfiction in which Sapnap left and George and Dream comforted each other and eventually fell in love with each other.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t a fanfiction. And Dream needed to realize that his life wasn’t a fanfiction. He would have to bring Sapnap back into the group.</p><p>That would prove that his life wasn’t a fanfiction. <br/><br/></p><p>It would prove that this was real life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually feel bad for Sapnap. I’m glad that him and Dream got to meet up. In real life, not in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What am I doing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream Sapnap and George play bedwars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this is a very heavy chapter and it mentions self harm. Please be safe and drink water. I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up the next morning to a call from George. He picked up his phone and answered the call. “Hey what’s up?” He asked.</p><p>”DREAM! Get on discord!” George yelled. It sounded like he was happy. Dream was confused. He was devastated yesterday. How was he so happy now?</p><p>Dream got on Discord and George and Sapnap were in a call together. He joined it. “Hey-“ Dream started but he was cut off. “DREAM! So I heard that you guys were living in a house together for a week.” Sapnap said.</p><p>Dream was very confused now. What the hell happened the day before? It all happened, right? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>What if it was a dream? Was it a dream? Is this the dream?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t actually remember sleeping anyways. So, was yesterday just a dream? Dream didn’t understand what was happening.</p><p>It kind of reminded him of that one fanfiction that he read where George woke up each day not remembering what had happened the previous day. And Dream had to make a new impression on him every single day.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe more like Groundhog’s day actually. Like he was the only one that remembered. But that really wasn’t important.</p><p>He had lived a full day and both of the boys didn’t remember any of it. Was he actually dreaming the whole time but it was so-</p><p>“Dream? Hello?” Sapnap and George had been calling him for a while and he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>”Sorry, I’m I guess I’m still tired. What?” Dream replied. George sighed. “You and George slept in the same room together. For a whole week?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>Dream chuckled. “Yeah, and we cuddled too. If you were there, all three of us would have cuddled.” George stayed silent. Dream imagined that he rolled his eyes.</p><p>”Aww, see that George, Dream loves me too.” Sapnap said proudly. “Shut up Sapnap” George said. “Hey, don’t hit me!” Sapnap yelled.</p><p>Dream guessed that they were playing Minecraft together. “Oh, but now that you’re awake Dream, play with us!” Sapnap said. Dream sighed. He didn’t know how much sleep he had gotten but it didn’t seem like a lot.</p><p>Still, he got on anyways and they played bedwars against each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream had logged off the game and said his farewell. He took off his headphones and stood up. He pushed his chair to the side and sits on the floor. He hugs his knees and he rocks back and forth.</p><p>This is real life. This is real life. It’s not a dream. Maybe yesterday was a dream. Yeah, that’s the only solution.</p><p>But why did it feel so real? He starts to scratch at his bare legs. ‘Ha ha, if this were a dream, then I wouldn’t feel it.’ Dream laughed as he scratched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But what if this was a story? What if someone was just writing away and Dream was stuck following their every action.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his hands. They were tinted red at the very tips of them. He looked at his legs where he saw the skin that was clawed out. The blood dripping down his leg and onto the floor.</p><p>He rubbed his finger on one of the scratches on his leg. The blood smeared and a new river of blood replaced it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Ha ha. This would never be written in a fanfiction. What would the plot even be?’ He laughed to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeah. This was real life. This isn’t a fanfiction. No one would ever think to write this kind of stuff.</p><p>He looked at his leg again. Some of the blood had dried and covered some of the scratches from bleeding out more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>’No, I need more. I need to prove I’m my own person’ Dream thought. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeah, the author would never expect him to scratch off the dried blood that covered his wounds, letting them bleed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then he snapped out of it. ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ He thought as he stood up and went to the bathroom. He put one of his legs on the sink. He stared at the reflection of his damaged leg.</p><p>He had done this. For what reason? He couldn’t think of a reason that would be good enough to explain the pain in his leg.</p><p>He turned on the bath and and rubbed the water on his legs in an attempt to clean the wounds. It stung but he was able to take it.</p><p>He didn’t bother with bandages as he walked out of the bathroom. There were blood stains on his carpet now. He groaned trying to think of a possible reason that past Clay would have to ruin his legs and stain the floor.</p><p>He didn’t find one even after he had cleaned the floor. He had no idea what he was thinking about.</p><p>Not real life, a dream, a fucking fanfiction? That’s why Clay scratched his legs until they bled. He laid down on the bed. All he really wanted to do, and probably needed to do, was sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. I get that this is kind of confusing but think about it this way. You are in the perspective of Dream. This is how he is currently seeing the world. </p><p>Also sorry for the short chapters. This story just has a lot to take in and it makes more sense for the chapters to be a bit shorter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’m glad you could make it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for reading this far! Please read the end notes. Also this chapter has references to overdose. Stay safe and drink water!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>He woke up in his palace bedroom. He looked to his left and he saw George sleeping with a smile. Dream smiled at him and got up from the bed. He sat down at the footstool by the fire and started reading one of the books on the shelves. He liked how he was able to distract himself from real life.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He heard George shuffle from behind him but he didn’t turn around. He felt like he didn’t have the ability to just yet. “Hello, who are you? Why am I here?” George asked. “Ha ha, very funny George.” He said and forced his body to turn around and face the man. He just stared as George jumped up from the bed. “DREAM?” George yelled and walked over to him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Was he Dream? He looked down at his hands. There was nothing there. He looked back up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This thing was not George, it wasn’t even something that he would call human. It’s hands(?) outstretched to hug dream. It had what he would call a ribcage, but there was nothing supporting it’s posture. There was an empty space between his pelvis and his ribcage. Or what he thought was an empty space, he couldn’t exactly look through it. It was more like a black hole.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It hobbled towards him at a fast pace. It’s legs(?) or feet(?) were dragging on the ground. He really couldn’t tell the difference between the two. He didn’t even know if there was anything really there. All he knew is that he was dragging the lower half of it’s body on the floor as it approached him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was hyperventilating as the creature was only three feet away from him. It had George’s face. But the face was misplaced just slightly so that he could see the abyss that hid behind it. It touched his face. But he felt nothing. He just knew that it was touching him. “What’s the matter, Dream?” The thing asked. Dream fainted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream woke up covered in sweat, he was still breathing heavily but was able to calm down now that the monster was not in his vicinity. He looked at his phone and checked the time. He had only gotten three hours of sleep. It was enough sleep for him since he was not going back to greet that monster again.</p><p>He got up from his bed and checked his Discord. There was no one online, usually someone would be online at this time. It was really early in some places so he could excuse George and them but where he was, it was late at night. But not late enough for everyone to be asleep yet.</p><p>He left his computer on and opened up his phone. He would just read fanfiction until someone was online. But even though he had been waiting the entire day, no one appeared. The day went by surprisingly fast as well, which Dream just shrugged off as him having fun reading. It was at a time that Dream would usually be asleep but Dream didn’t want to go to sleep again. The nightmare played in his mind every time he thought about sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it was the next day’s morning, he started to hear scratching on the door. He was in his bed and so he pulled the covers over himself tightly, like a child. He didn’t want to know what was on the other side of the door. It scratched and scratched and eventually it started to try and open the doorknob.</p><p>He covered his ears trying to ignore the noise. When that didn’t work, he put on his headphones and turned-on loud music. While he was at his computer, he checked Discord again. There was still no one online. He tried to message Sapnap asking him if he wanted to play something. But when he tried to send the message, it didn’t go through.</p><p>He stared at the message and waited for it to turn white, but it stayed the same grey as an error message popped up at the top of his screen. He had no internet connection. He groaned, something must have happened while he was having his nightmare. That’s why they all appeared offline to him and no messages went through.</p><p>It was still a surprise to him that he could read but he shrugged it off because he was thankful that he could still read stories. So, he read for the entire day and night. He stopped when it was noon of the third day. He took off his headphones, and he listened.</p><p>The thing outside his room was now yowling and trying to open the door even more now. He put his headphones back on. He couldn’t read the words on the phone. He needed sleep. He got up, reluctantly taking his headphones off again and went to the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet that was connected to his mirror and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. He couldn’t read the instructions so he just took a handful and laid down in his bed. He instantly fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream woke up the next morning, surprisingly without any dreams, and he heard the yowling still outside his door.  He groaned and covered his ears. He trudged over to his computer and put his headphones back on. He didn’t bother to check Discord since he thought that the problem would still be there and there would be no point.</p><p>He did see that he had gotten a text from George. He asked him where he had been. Dream froze. This wasn’t George, this was the ‘it’ in his dreams. It was trying to get him to come back to him. To go back to sleep so that they could be together and it could torture him. Ha, jokes on it, he just slept.</p><p>He went throughout the day, reading his fanfiction and ignoring all of the creatures and monsters that wanted him to pay attention to him. He knew how to escape them as well. He went back to his medicine cabinet and pulled out the pills. He didn’t bother to read the instructions.</p><p>If he wanted a longer and better sleep, he just needed to take more. So, he took more this time and went to sleep, trying to ignore the thing behind his door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
He was at the bottom of a hill. At the top, he saw a picnic blanket with someone sitting on it. He climbed up the hill, desperate to see who was sitting on the blanket. When he made it up there he stared at the man who was there. George looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Hey, Clay! I’ve been waiting for you, slowpoke.” George said. Yeah, George had been waiting for him. He sat next to him and smiled. “Yeah, I had something I had to do.” Dream replied. George laid back so that his back was touching the floor. “You are always so busy.” George giggled. Dream looked at him with his smile. “I’m glad you could make it.” George said. Dream laid down next to him.“I’m glad too.” Dream said, turning his face to look at George. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Thank you for waiting.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. So this is the ending of the story. This story is very confusing but in the next chapter I will be explaining some of the confusing aspects of the story. I’ll post the explanation in about a day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Explaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, I’m gonna explain everything chapter by chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter one: Dream reads a book about his favorite trope and has a dream about it. When he wakes up, his drowsiness makes to so that he thinks the dream happened in real life. Then, his drowsiness wears off and he is able to differentiate the dream from reality.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream then makes breakfast and then starts reading the story again. He ends up reading the story for so long that when he stopped, he went back to not being able to differentiate fiction and dreams from reality.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This causes him to think of George and his dream. He didn’t have a reason to not believe that the dream wasn’t a memory so he thought that George was his pretend boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter two: Then, he snaps back to reality again when he sees he hadn’t called his mom. That gives him a reason to believe and remember that the dream was a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Dream sees that there were no consequences to his previous actions, he started to flirt even more with George.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter three: George likes Dream, but only we know that. So, Dream being able to get away with flirting and cuddling with the straight man had made him suspicious. He thinks that his life is going to well for it to be real. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter four: Dream ‘wakes up.’ But think about how his morning goes. He goes to make breakfast and thinks about how his life might be a fanfiction. He proves to himself that it isn’t a fanfiction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as soon as he thinks of the possibility of the day being a dream, his food burns.This makes him stop thinking that the dream is a dream. So he suspects nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day also goes on much faster than previous days. And the friends argue about something that they usually wouldn’t argue about. Then George cries, George really wasn’t an emotional person so this should have tipped Dream off too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Also, even though Patches crossed his mind, he never actually had an interaction with the cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, the entire day that he had was a dream or rather a Nightmare. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter five: Dream wakes up not remembering when he had fallen asleep in what he thought was yesterday. Again, he didn’t remember it because it was a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is surprised that his friends are acting as though nothing happened. They acted this way because nothing actually happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This makes Dream very confused. And he starts to question his memories and if he was dreaming. This makes him freak out a bit too much as he thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pain of his wound made him think straight for a second and stop hurting himself. He was so confused that he had felt like he was two different people that lived two different lives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those two people would be the person he was while dreaming and when he acted upon those dreams in real life, and the person he was in real life with his real life memories. But he was only one person. He wasjust starting to lose the half of him that was real.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter six: Dream has a nightmare about a contorted George. He dreams about this because he sees George as something indescribable. He didn’t know who George was anymore. The memories that he had of the man were being replaced and mixed in with the memories that he had of the George in fanfiction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This creates the creature that Dream talks about in his nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream then ‘wakes up.’ When in reality, he was actually still asleep. His sleep consisted of two nightmares. I’m pretty sure that this happens when you are really tired, which would make sense because he was jet lagged. (It’s only happened to me when I was tired so I just assumed.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the second nightmare he isn’t able to contact his friends because he had forgotten what they acted like and would not be able to properly simulate that in the dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, he read fanfiction as the days went by way quicker than normal. He was able to read the fanfiction because he had read them all the time. Then in real life, patches starts to scratch on the door in hopes of getting attention from the male.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is where the monster outside the door comes in his dream. The scratching and yowling and pulling at the door knob is all Patches. (My cat can actually open doors. Kinda annoying sometimes cause he doesn’t close them.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he starts to wake up and his dream becomes blurry. Dream thinks that he was tired and he goes to get sleeping pills. He takes a lot and ‘goes to sleep.’ But in reality, he wakes up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, to try and escape the monster outside his room and the monster in his dreams, he does what he did in his dreams. He took way more than the recommended amount of sleeping pills and he goes to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could interpret him going to sleep in whatever way you want to. He could be in a coma or he could be dead but the last part of the story is what he ‘dreams’ about. And he is finally happy with George on a hill with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, sorry that I made you all read this explanation to understand what was happening. But what I wanted to do with this story was to put you in Dream’s situation.Because throughout the entirety of the story, Dream is constantly confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are hints here and there that would explain what was happening if he had chosen to pay attention to them. But he had chosen to ignore them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really, this story was about a man who let his life get out of control. At least he thinks that his life is out of control. In reality, he had control of his life up until the very end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was in the worst of it, he had chosen not to confront his friends about his confusion. He had chosen to live in fanfiction rather than his life. He had chosen not to check his Discord when he woke up. He had chosen to not reply to George or confront his cat outside his room. He had chosen not to read the instructions on the bottle of pills.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And I’m not saying that this was all his fault, there was something clearly there that influenced his decisions. It was fear. Fear of confrontation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let that fear take over him. So, this really was a sad story, but you might still consider it a happy ending. Because he had been released from his life that had been stressing and confusing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t think that you have no control of your life. Your life is yours, and no one is controlling it. You can make your own decisions. So, don’t give up, and don’t run away!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you for reading, stay safe, happy, and healthy. Drink water!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any questions I would be more than happy to answer them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dream seems to be a little confused doesn’t he?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>